minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Artiopas 3: In My Palms (FAN-MADE)
Introduction Hello everyone! I am Nk-the-epic, and this is my FAN MADE sequel of Artiopas by Yoshfico123. I hope you enjoy this pasta. If you want to edit something, please comment on my message wall. This story has a lot of changes from the series, and this is because it explores the possibility of an admin that helps the enemy. The Pasta Chapter One: Ruse Sweet. An admin tag. Now I get to help run this place. I smiled. My ruse actually worked. Now I'm an admin. As always, I have to pay my fees for the service. I wrote a note in a book titled "Thank you." Surely, no one would see me go to the secluded area behind the hill. Everyone was busy with mini games and all of that stuff. That meant that I could go. I delivered this book to the small area where no one ever gathered. There was a little cave, which ended up leading to a large room. I knew that at some point Herobrine (aka LAR2) would find the note. What I did not realize was that the time Herobrine would arrive was immediately after I left the note. He came into the room very quickly and just stared. The skin of LAR2 was replaced by the his regular skin, so I could really see something in his deep white eyes. We exchanged a silent message- for friends do not need to talk to each other in order to communicate. I have always disliked the people in the server. They were such noobs. Now, I thought to myself "From now on, things are going to happen my way. " After all, this server is in need of better..... management. Chapter 2: Work He knew what I was thinking about. I could tell by the way his eyes seemed to be a little more understanding. For the first time, he did not look too heartless. It was time for work. We had to work to eventually rule the servers. The first order of business was to take down all of the noobs. It was all a piece of cake. Okay, it was maybe several (I have a sweet tooth). Each time, one of us had to wear the LAR2 skin and haunt the server. This time, it was my turn. I wore my Microsoft Paint-looking cape and I waited. As expected, everyone was in a panic. I easily destroyed several people, who only re-spawned to an ever-lasting doom. The others fled. One player stayed, seeming to have more courage than the others. Who was this weird player? I thought to myself. He looks determined, even in his regular skin. I felt deeply perturbed that someone had the bravery to try and attack me. He took out his stone sword. Even with such a weak weapon, he had good tactics. He easily dodged most of my attacks. However, I was better armed and I had more experience than this puny fellow. I finished him off. He respawned, ready for the next attack. Chapter 3: Attack More fighting ensued. I slashed at the area near his stomach. He ran quickly and dodged several of my attacks, again. At one point, I could not find this mysterious player. It turns out that he was right behind me, and he slashed at my back, which was a critical move. I had 3 hearts left. I managed to score a critical move as well, slashing at his stomach, since he was only wearing a leather tunic. We were both weak at this point. One person would be the victor, and the other would perish only to respawn again. My flaw of not being very observant caused my loss. He stabbed my back. Chapter 4: Initiation I've never seen a player that was so good at PvP with a limited amount of armor and weapons. So, I knew that I would have to do something about it. I wore my regular skin and I climbed a nearby mountain, where I saw the player, who was jumping around excitedly. He probably got an admin tag. I went down the mountain and said "Hello, would you follow me? There's something cool that you should see." He followed. We walked to a secluded area, away from all of the players. I urgently talked to him. "Listen, we could use a person like you. Together, we can be a triumvirate of sorts. We can achieve power. We will achieve power. So, why don't you join our cause?" He was hesitant. "I'll think about it." he said. Category:Remakes Category:Nk-the-epic Category:Artiopas Remakes